Huang Mei
Huang Mei was a cultivator in Mastery Realm. Appearance Huang Mei was a huge man. He was dressed in hides and was carrying a large gourd behind his back.Ch. 977 His hair was black, but his brows were yellow. They were so long that they grew past his ears. On his body was a strange, sweet aroma, intoxicating anyone who took a whiff of it.Ch. 978 History Book 4 When the fifth kiln was activated, a sea of fire spreaded out from the inner parts of Divine Essence Star Ocean. A huge man was eating a brain from the gigantic God's head, which looked like a meteor. After finishing, Huang Mei walked out and headed towards the fifth kiln. Huang Mei ran into Zhu You Cai and Flame Fiends' Progenitor. Then they noticed Su Ming in the body formed from Xuan Family's supreme treasure on Resentful Wei. Few days later, as they were all waiting, Sir Wu and Reverend Zi Long ran into them. Su Ming noticed the Dao Kong's catwoman with Sir Wu. After purple flames disappeared, they all charged towards the huge green kiln.Ch. 979 Huang Mei and Zi Long entered first. They made a bet, who will be next.Ch. 980 As Su Ming was third inside, Zi Long won the bet. The body formed by the treasure was damaged. The rest joined them inside and they all rested.Ch. 981 When the black flames went away, asleep Fire Spirits appeared inside the kiln.Ch. 982 When they awoken, everyone sped to the Spirit Trudging Platforms.Ch. 983 In one of the dimensions, Huang Mei was fighting Zi Long for a treasure. Huang Mei got a jade bracelet. When they got to the Spirit Trudging Platforms on the second border, Zi Long was calling him despicable and had a kiling intent. Huang Mei only laughed. Zi Long opened the vortex to next dimensions and Fire Spirits were drawned to the Spirit Trudging Platforms. This cut down the time of Huang Mei's recovery. Su Ming casted apologetic look to him and entered next dimensions as well.Ch. 1004 When Huang Mei entered Ya Mu's dimension, Reverend Zi Long, Zhu You Cai and Su Ming in the body of the supreme treasure were already there. Their cultivation bases were sealed and they had to walk up the mountain like mortals. Then the body of the supreme treasure shattered.Ch. 1005 Everyone from it was forced outside. Huang Mei felt embarrased for being fooled by them. They started climbing as well. During the climb there were tremors and Nian Yin from Xuan Shang's group fell down into the vortex in black canyon. During another series of tremors Xu Hui fell down.Ch. 1006 When Su Ming noticed it, he jumped down after her. In the black canyon Nian Yin, turned into a ferocious spirit, was after them. Zhu You Cai threw down a chain for Su Ming, but Huang Mei obstructed with the chain. Su Ming tied Xu Hui to the chain and send her up.Ch. 1007 While everyone was climbing, above the summit appeared inverted mountain with Su Ming on it. He finished Ya Mu's the gate to earth test. Su Ming didn't have cultivation base sealed, so he was first at the summit. When Su Ming was gaining epiphany about Mountain Shifter Art, Huang Mei used his big gourd to kill him.Ch. 1014 Zi Long nad Long hai recognized it as the legendary treasure gourd. When Huang Mei was certain of triumph, Su Ming pulled out his small Immortal Slaying Gourd. Everyone was in disbelief. Illusory small female human from Huang Mei's gourd came out, but she only showed her infatuation to small male human from Su Ming's gourd.Ch. 1015 Huang Mei's gourd shattered to pieces and he jumped off the mountain into the dark canyon, but Ya Mu saved him. Both small humans returned to Su Ming's gourd. Su Ming noticed change in Ya Mu's tone and wanted explanation. Ya Mu said his action of saving Huang Mei was just to possess his body to leave the fifth kiln.Ch. 1016 Powers Huang Mei was close to attaining completion of Mastery Realm. He owned fake Immortal Slaying Gourd, which the bald crane created in the past just to spite Daoist Lu Ya. Ch. 1020 Reference List Category:Mastery Realm Category:Male Characters Category:Characters